Flowers
by Saeki88
Summary: The story is a continuance of AC before the video Calling.


"You see? Everything's... alright."

"I know. I'm not alone... not anymore."

That was the words exchanged between them. It carries both reassurance and resolves for Cloud. Embracing that thought put a dazzling smile on his face. A smile that hids for more than 2 years since she left his side.

Soon, the day turns to night and everyone will start leaving.

"You're not coming back with us?"

"No, Im gonna stay here for tonight"

"But I thought you're gonna come home with us."

"I know. I'll be back tomorrow. But just for tonight. Im gonna stay here"

Seeing the look in his eyes, Tifa couldn't say anything. She left with Barret and the kids after everyone bid their goodbyes.

'Finally all alone', He thought as he recalls everything that happened. It's as if pictures of what happened these few days flashes infront of him. The last thing he remembers is seeing a beautiful smile. The smile he longs to see for more than 2 years. Then, he saw her walk away from him. Was it a goodbye? It's weird how he doesn't feel guilty anymore but still feels this ache in his heart. It was there when Aerith falls into his arm when she dies. It was there when he tells her he wants to be forgiven. It was there when he heard her voice, telling Cloud she doesn't blame him. It is still here, inside his heart.

That is what's going on inside Cloud as he searches for any flowers that he can salvage. There is not more than a dozen flower left. Through the night, Cloud keeps staring at the door, hoping to see her walk in but eventually he falls asleep.

--

"Yes, I will deliver it tomorrow"

Cloud puts his phone away and walks towards the lake. He puts the remaining flower near Aerith's grave. Thinking it's appropriate for her last surviving flower in the church to be with her. The church is completely different without flowers blooming in them. He usually wakes up with a scenery of them. Oddly enough this morning, he wakes up on the chair instead of waking up on the floor like he always do. Suddenly, something distracts him from his thoughts and bring him back to reality. A sound of water drops. It is coming from the other end of the lake. He scans the place for the source of the sound. Then, his eyes grew wider as he lays it on a pink figure.

"Aerith..."

There she was, standing there with her back facing him. Happiness rush in him as he runs as fast as he can. Before he could reach her, she turns toward him with a smile and poof, dissapear into the thin air. He was shock and a little bit despaired but all those feelings soon washes away when he feels a whisper in the wind.

"Lets go to 7th Heaven"

Thus, he walks in to find everyone yelling "SUPRISE!!" in unison.

"WELCOME HOME CLOUD!!" Marlene rushes towards Cloud and hugs him. Denzel follows from behind and greets Cloud in the same manner. It seems that everyone was waiting for Cloud to be home at last. That day, Barret left to continue on his journey while Cloud return to 7th Heaven. The next morning, a familiar scent woke him up. He found a yellow flower lying on the pillow next to him. It's not the same kind of flower he salvaged yesterday even though it has it's similarities. Since that morning, he would stare at the flower everynight until he falls asleep.

--

Marlene managed to convince Cloud to accompany her, walking from shops to shops trying to find a gift for Denzel. Tomorrow is gonna be the 1st anniversary of Denzel becoming a part of their family. Marlene calls Cloud's name but he was too observe in his own thoughts to even hear her. It's been like this for a long time but she could never get used to it. There are times when Cloud didn't even notice her existance. It bothers her alot even though she doesn't complain about it. Marlene made up her mind to speak to Cloud about it, it was one of the reason she drag Cloud shopping. She tries calling Cloud a few more times until he finally answers her.

"Cloud.. Did something happened back at church?"

"Ehh?"

"You look so happy back then. I never seen you like that before.. Is it because you saw sis there?"

Cloud paused for a while before answering the little girl's question. "Yea..."

Marlene smiles at Cloud making him feel abit lighthearted. The child infront of him is so bright that he can't really hide anything from her anymore. Seeing her acting like a child in the forgotten city after she escapes from Kadaj reminds him that she is just a child, not a mature young adult.

"I miss her too... and i saw her there in the church. Then, it all makes sense to me. Why Cloud is always staring at the sky. Why Cloud is always deep in thoughts. Why Cloud left us."

"Marlene, Im sorry. I..."

"Its ok, I understand now. Cloud, be happy ok?" Marlene hugs Cloud tightly without letting go.

"Thank you."

Marlene smiles again before handing something to him. It was a flower. The same kind on flower he finds on his bed.

"This.. Where did you.."

"From sis! She came to me this morning and ask me to give this to you if you seem depressed. She said it will make you feel better."

"Thank you, Marlene. Now, Lets go find Denzel a present."

Marlene nod and they continue searching for the perfect gift.

--

Yesterday was one of the happiest day for Denzel. He had a cake, a present and a promise to ride on fenrir. He smiles as he recalls yesterday's event while waiting for Cloud. Then, Cloud arrives and they drive from places to places, anywhere Denzel feels like going. Then, they stop at a park to have lunch.

"Hey, Cloud. Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you think I can be as strong as you when im older?"

Cloud was surpised at the boy's question and feels abit nostalgic at the same time. Denzel reminds Cloud of himself when he was younger.

"Of course."

Denzel smiles at Cloud which make him feels guilty for abandoning the boy when he was sick. He wants to explain why but he doesnt know how to. The best he could do is to apologize but he wont. He was reminded of Aerith when he wants to say sorry, she would just pout at him if he does. He remembered the dream he had yesterday night.

Cloud finds himself waking up in a vast yellow flowerfield. It was such a breathetaking scenery. He was too caught up with what's infront of him to notice her presence behind him. She gently grasp his arm to notify him of her arrival. He slowly turns to find her smiling brightly at him.

"Aerith."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"To show you this beautiful place and to scold you."

"Stop beating yourself up. Dont just apologize because that's the only option left. There are plenty of stuff you could do to make it up to them."

"But, I dunno what..."

"It's ok, you will find out soon enough what they need from you. Give them what they need, that's the right thing to do.

Nee, Cloud? (Isn't it, Cloud?)"

--

"Nee, Cloud. (Hey, Cloud.)"

"What?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Before I ended up in the church last year, I was looking around the slum. I kept following a figure of a pink lady. She guided me to the church and when I reached there, I couldnt find her anywhere."

"Why you never mention this before?"

"Because I think she's a ghost... Who would believe me? At first I dont want to tell anyone about this but now I have to tell Cloud."

"Why?"

"Well, when I was waiting for you earlier today, I saw her again. She ask me to give you this when you look down. Who is she?"

Denzel gave a yellow flower to Cloud. He smiles and starts telling Denzel the story that happened 2 years ago and the identity of the pink lady.

--

Tifa and Cloud waited until both Denzel and Marlene to fall asleep. Earlier today, Cloud said he needed to talk to her. She wonders what it's about.

"Its quiet without those 2 around."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when we were still kids? We weren't like them at all."

"I suppose."

Tifa starts to reminisce about the old times. The Cloud that time would probably be happy just to see Tifa everyday. She starts to think about how they were before. How mean she was...

"Back then, I didn't even notice you until the incident in Mt. Nibel. Then, you call me to the well and tell me you're leaving to be a powerful soldier. I was happy because I realize that the only person who would stay by my side no matter what will be a strong soldier who could protect me from all harm. Then, we finally become true friends when you join avalanche. We fought together side by side back then..."

"Yeah."

"but that is just a cover... The truth is..." Tifa paused as she tries to hold back her tears. Not wanting to be seen by Cloud, she lowers her head.

"I was very mean. The truth is.. I noticed you from the beginning but I never wanted to ask you to play with us because they dont want you to. That time I thought their friendship is more important than anything. So I just ignored your existence. But... When they abandon me at Mt. Nibel, I realized I dont have any true friends. Only you came through. When I got better, you started distanting yourself from me but that is not true. It was me who distants myself 1st. I wanted to be friends with you but because everyone blames you for that incident, I was ashamed to play with you. Then when you asked me to meet you at the well, I was happy and I made you promise to come and rescue me when I need help. That made me feel as if we are truly friends. That finally we could be friends... When we meet again, you forgotten the promise. I dont blame you for that. I asked you to join the Avalanche because I thought that was the chance for us to be closer. I... Part of me... wanted that so that I could pretend that I have always been your close friend.. So that... the old me who pretended you never existed... The mean me.. would just dissapear... Cloud.. Im Sorry.. Forgive me, Cloud.."

Tifa starts sobbing as tears overflow. She covers her face until Cloud calls her name. She raise her head slowly to look at Cloud.

"You dont have to talk about things that pains you. I was very lonely back then and the fact that you cared about me was all that matters. I dont blame you for anything. You dont have to apologize for anything."

"Thank you..."

"Tifa, I love you as a friend and a family but I won't come to love you the way you want me to. In the end, I can't love you. That is what I wanted to tell you today."

Tifa lowers her head again. Then she stands up to clean the table even though she cleaned it before.

"It's okay I just wanted to tell you all that. I feel better now." She continues cleaning not wanting to face Cloud fearing her tears would fall again. She starts thinking about how Cloud cares for her feelings even after all she has done to him. He never blames her...

"You have always been a precious friend to me regardless of your reason of befriending me. Thank you."

The truth is even though she started caring for Cloud in a pretense at 1st. She genuinely cares for him later on. One day without realizing, that feeling has turn into something much more. Tears starts falling from Tifa's eyes. This time she didn't even try to hide it. She looks at Cloud and start confessing to him.

"Cloud, I love you... Cloud... I love you... I... honestly love you!" Cloud pulls tifa to lean onto his chest. The only words spoken after that was a "Thank you" from Cloud. The rain starts falling as the sound of Tifa's cries can be faintly heard. That night, Tifa embraces Cloud until she could stop crying. Then, they go their seperate way. In her room next to where she is sitting is a lovely yellow flower. She remembers one of the conversation between her and Barret. He tells her that the one who needs to move on isn't Cloud alone. She needs to move on too.

"Thank you, Aerith."

--

"Geez! Answer the phone already! Why aren't you answering? Once you get this message, go to Barret's place."

When did Yuffie actually called? He didnt even notice. Having quite a busy schedule today, he couldn't simply go to Barret's place. He continues to ride on fenrir, going from places to places delivering things. Then he recieve a call from one of his friends.

"Hello."

"Hey, you answered the phone! Yuffie said you weren't answering."

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"Really. Well anyway, I have a message from her. She wants you to go to Barret's place."

"I have a full schedule."

"Well, do something about it! I don't want her hassling me!"

What could be so important that he needs to meet Barret? Listening to Cid's troubled voice, he couldn't ignore it. So, Cloud calls Barret and arrange for a meeting somewhere in between his place and Cloud's present location. Suddenly his phone rings.

"Hello.

"A message from Yuffie. She wants you to go to Barret's place."

"Ah, I'm heading there now."

"And tell Yuffie that this phone's mine. Don't phone me whenever you please."

"Heh, understood. Oh, one more thing. I've tried it and i feels better."

"What?"

"Trying to forgive one's sin. You should try it."

"I'll think about it"

Cloud smiled remembering their conversation near the lake.

He meets up with Barret and understand Yuffie's intention right away. He calls her and ask when he needs to put the sign on. She replies tomorrow and ask him to tell tifa to close the bar as well. He agrees and ends their conversation to make the next call to Tifa. Before he could, he noticed a familiar scent in the wind making him slow down. At the end of the road, he sees miles and miles of flower fields. He just realized he took a wrong turn as he never been on this route before. How did that happens he wonders? Was he too occupied with the calls? It was breathetaking, the sight of a familiar yellow flower fields. The same type of flower that he recieve from Aerith and the same field he saw in his dream. Then, He sees her.

--

Aerith finally reached this beautiful place. It reminds her of the flowers she grewed in the church when she was alive. After a few efforts, she finally led Cloud here. He should be here soon. The thought kept her waiting here as she enjoys the breeze. Then, she sense his presence coming closer and closer. Finally, he reach this place. She heard the phone rings and his voice as he walks towards her.

"Hey, it's me. I've only got one more package to deliver to Midgar. Has there been any more requests...? No, turn that one down. I'm making tomorrow a holiday. Nothing special... Say Tifa, can you close the shop? Not hard is it. OK. Let Denzel and Marlene know, too. See you later, then."

He hangs up the phone and look into the beautiful mischevous green eyes of the woman he longs to be with.

"You've made me wait."

She picks 2 flowers from the field and hands it over to Cloud while smiling at him. He took it without saying anything. He keeps looking at her as if he's trying to imprint her into his mind.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she leans closer to look into Cloud's eyes. Instead of answering he tries to touch her face. He began caressing her cheek and finally embraces her.

"Tadaima, Aerith. (Im home, Aerith.)"

--

It was another time of the year again when Tifa and Marlene would do another spring cleaning. They enter Cloud's room to find dozens of yellow flowerfield's pictures on his desk and wall but the thing that caught Tifa's attention the most is something else. It was something placed infront of their reunion picture. She recognized the flowers, the five beautiful yellow flowers that was twined together. She smiles as she walks out of the room only to come back with another yellow flower. Then, she twines it together with the rest of them.

"Hey, Tifa. Do you think Cloud is happy?"

"Of course."


End file.
